


You Could Have Just Asked

by Press23OHara5Morgan13



Category: Women’s soccer
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, I love Chrislex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Press23OHara5Morgan13/pseuds/Press23OHara5Morgan13
Summary: I suck at summaries. Alex wants to try something sexually.





	You Could Have Just Asked

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, but I wanted to write.

Christen wasn’t a fan of American football. She cringed at people who called American football ‘football’. She was a fan of Alex Morgan though, so when Alex asked if she could turn on the yearly Cal/Stanford football game Christen of course obliged. Sitting against the headboard of the hotel bed Christen flipped through her magazine as Alex sat at the edge of the bed. “Wanna make a bet?” Christen lowered the magazine after hearing that familiar raspy voice.

“On?” Christen asked, a bit confused on where Alex was going with this. 

“The game!” Alex turned around and got on her knees on the bed, “Come on, it’ll be fun.” 

“Alex I don’t really care who wins,” Christen answered, putting the magazine back in front of her face.

“You don’t care if your alma mater wins?” Alex scoffed a bit.

“Not really, it’s football, I don’t care.” Christen looked over the lowered magazine, not being able to resist smiling at Alex. She set the magazine down on her lap and sighed, giving her head a little shake. “Fine, what’s the bet?” Christen asked.

“If Cal wins, we do anal.” Alex swallowed, trying to gage the reaction of Christen. 

Christen bit her lip and put the magazine on the nightstand. She got on all fours and slowly crawled over to Alex, planting a long kiss on her lips. Once they broke the kiss Christen locked eyes with Alex, “you know babe, if you wanted to fuck my ass, all you had to do was ask.” Christen let out a sly smirk before leaning against the headboard again. 

Alex’s mouth dropped and all of a sudden the game became secondary. Finally snapping herself out of her trance she moved towards Christen, giving her a kiss.

“Not now,” Christen said, putting her hand out to give Alex a little push away. 

Aled pouted, giving Christen a ‘puppy eyes’ look. “Why not?”

“After dinner,” Christen gazed at Alex.

“Why?”

“My ass, my rules,” Christen paused, then added, “oh! And no touching till then, if you do, anal is off the table.”

Alex let out a groan before plopping down at the end of the bed, watching the game again.

Dinner drags as Christen decided to squeeze into the tightest jeans possible. Christen knows she has Alex’s attention she finds every possible way to tease her girlfriend. What finally nearly sends Alex over the edge when Christen squats down to pick up the napkin she ‘accidentally’ dropped and her thong pops out. 

Like the rest of the night the walk back to the hotel is torcher for Alex. She finds herself off in a daze watching Christen’s ass swaying back and forth. “You gonna unlock the door?” Alex shook her head quickly, looking at Christen. “You have the key, you gonna unlock the door?”

“Oh, yeah.” Alex grabbed the keycard from her pocket and swiped it, opening up the door. 

“Get on the bed, I’ll be out in a minute.” Christen pointed as she went into the bathroom. 

Alex stripped down to just her boxer briefs, before laying down on the bed. The anticipation was killing her as she reached down and rubbed her throbbing cock through her underwear. Alex let a groan out as Christen came out of the bathroom, wearing just a thong and tank. “Fuck,” Alex sat up as Christen made her way to the bed, crawling on it, then straddling Alex. Christen kissed Alex as she grinded her ass down on Alex’s cock. “You’re so hot,” Alex whispered as she hands made their way to Christen’s ass, cupping it and her lips crashed back into Alex’s. 

Christen finally broke their kiss, but still grinding against Alex, “ready to do this?” She asked.

Aled nodded as Christen slid off her, removing her thong and tank top. Following Christen’s lead Alex slipped off her underwear, tossing them on the floor. “Lay on your stomach.” Christen did as told, giving her ass a little wiggle. “Fuck,” Alex said louder than she meant to, as she spread Christen’s tan cheeks and licked her tight hole, getting it wet.

Alex kissed both of Christen’s cheeks as she reached over and grabbed the lube on the nightstand applying a liberal amount to both her cock and Christen’s hole, which made the tan woman jump a bit. Taking her cock Alex guided it, lining it up to Christen’s hole, before sliding the head in. The sensation caused a simultaneous moan from the pair, as Alex moved in slowly. “Want me to stop?” Alex asked as she had about half her length in.

“No,” Christen shook her head, “keep going.” Alex inched more and more in before her length was in Christen. She slowly pumped in and out, reaching down to rub Christen’s clit. Alex’s pace quickened a bit, as she got more comfortable. It was too much for Christen, it didn’t take long before she started to cum on Alex’s fingers. 

Bringing Christen to orgasm drove Alex over the edge. She felt her balls tighten, letting out a grunt Alex started to cum, filling Christen’s asshole. “Baby,” Alex grunted collapsing on Christen and kissing the back of her neck. 

Christen couldn’t help but get a satisfied grin on her face, as she felt both Alex’s kisses and her cock twitching in her tight hole. “Yeah?” Christen smirked as she arched her back a bit.

“That was…. wow,” Alex was hardly ever at a loss for words, but this had done it. The pair laid silent and still for a second, both panting. Alex’s cock finally softened up and slid out of Christen. 

“That was great,” Christen kissed Alex’s arm that has made its way by her face.

“It really was,” Alex moved Christen’s hair, kissing and sucking at the back of her neck, before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

“Ready for round 2?” Christen asked as Alex returned from the bathroom, she was leaning against the headboard, legs spread as she teased her clit.

“Am I ever,” Alex licked her lips, climbing on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at tumblr, it’s press23ohara5morgan13. I’m always looking for people to RP with, co-write and maybe even have a fun chat(I’m extremely thirsty).


End file.
